Meeting the Howells
by I-Love-Phan-And-Butts
Summary: Dan takes Phil to his house to meet his family for the first time! Will they approve of Dan's flatmate-turned-boyfriend? Fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the Howells

"Ready to go, Phil?" I heard the smooth voice call from the living room as I zipped up my suitcase, after doing a last-minute check that I brought everything I would need for a weekend away.

"Yup! One sec, Dan!" I grabbed my lion plushie and my suitcase handle and headed out to pack the car. I shuffled through my pockets, checking for my phone and drivers license, my actions coated with anxiety.

"Don't get too worked up Phil, they're just my family."

"I've never met your parents before and... I'm just really nervous. First impressions are everything, and I have to make this one good."

"What are you talking about? Sure, you've met."

"Phone conversations don't count at all, they're not proper..." Dan kissed me sweetly on the cheek, drawing even more blood to my face.

"They watch your videos, listen to the radio show, and all that other stuff. So they already know what you're like."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing, Phil. They've told me a million times how lucky I was to find such a sweet and cute flat mate. They love you already."

"I guess so but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know... Sometimes I'm a little shy or awkward and I don't want them to think I'm socially inadequate and that I'm not good enough for you."

"Phillip! You're driving yourself nuts, saying these things."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get in the passenger's side, you're not going to drive if you're going to shake like that." He chuckled lightly and squeezed my hand.

The drive took a good three hours, all of which I spent staring out the window, reviewing all my Phil-like qualities in detail. _Oh god, what if they ask me about myself! It's such a simple question, yet so hard to think of an answer for... _The thought of Dan's parents asking me questions, especially about our love life, sparked more panic to ensue and all I could do was sigh. Dan glanced over at me while he drove, giggling at my misery. In my previous relationships I had never been so nervous to impress their family, but Dan's was different. I had to make an amazing first impression and knock their socks off, because I'm positive that Dan is the one and only man for me.

The longest hours of my life ended too soon when the car pulled into Dan's parents' driveway. A cute, classically British brick house stood before us with lamps on in all the windows. A big tree in the front yard swayed with the wind, causing the swing that was suspended below the thick branches to jingle along with it. As welcoming as the setting was, I felt the dire need to vomit on the pavement.

The wooden door swung open with a homely creek and an adorable little woman appeared out of the house's illumination. "Daniel! My baby is home!" She was jumping up and down and Dan started off by giggling and walking up, but eventually took off in a sprint into the woman's motherly arms. Squeals and excited chatter spewed out of their mouths, and a tall salt-and-pepper haired man appeared in the doorway, taking Dan into a big bear hug and ruffling his hair. Everyone was smiling and chattering by the time I made it up to the door. Suddenly, all the attention was on me, and the doorway was painfully silent.

"Mom, dad, this is Phil! Phil, these are my parents!" Dan proudly presented both parties to each other and grinned as I reached out to shake their hands.

"Hi!" I said it as cheerfully as I could, even though my nerves were extremely on edge at this point. Dismayed, Dan's mother refused my handshake, and I dropped it awkwardly. Confusion and fear must have shown on my face because both parents giggled just like Dan does, an exact carbon copy.

"No, no, honey! We do hugs at the Howell house!" Dan's little mom wrapped her arms around my waist when I bent down to accept, and warmed me with the hug. After she finally let go, Dan's dad hugged me uncomfortably, obviously only showing me so much stranger's love because his wife wanted to see it.

"Great to finally meet you in person, Phil." Dan's dad smiled reluctantly at me, still analyzing me and judging how good I am for his son.

"Yes, it's taken too long, hasn't it?" I laughed nervously at the end of the question. Dan's father furrowed his brow slightly, and gave an agreeing nod in my direction.

"Come in, come in! We have plates and plates of sweets! I hope you came hungry!" Dan's mom exclaimed and took my hand, squeezing it as she lead me into the warm house. I looked back at Dan and looked for an answer as to if the introductions went well so far. He bit his lip as he smiled back, giving me a reassuring thumbs up. I instantly felt safer, as if I had just reached a neutral zone after having guns pointed to me.

Dan and I took off our shoes and left them on the designated mat that read "Family and friends, welcome!"

"I can take your coat." The deep voice surprised me, causing me to jump and spin around, frightened. Dan's father was the speaker, and he looked unamused by my reaction.

"Oh, um, here. Thank you, sir." Of course I got my arms stuck in the sleeve holes. His dad must think I'm a crazy loser who can't even remove a coat. Good lord, Phil, keep it together.

I heard footsteps come from above, and a few seconds later, another figure appeared before me. This time, it was a thin, brown-haired, brown-eyed boy who looked exactly like a younger version of Dan.

"Hey Adrian."

"What's up Dan."

"Nothing much, you?"

"Yeah."

Dan and Adrian's lanky bodies hugged each other awkwardly, showing this weird kind of love to their mother while she watched. Dan had told me about his brother in the past and said that they weren't super close, but didn't have any real problems against each other. They were just snarky at times. I could tell by the present situation that Dan and Adrian would have preferred to show their brotherhood non-physically.

The discomfort lifted as soon as Dan looked back at me. "Adrian, this is Phil! Phil, meet my little brother, Adrian!"

Adrian stared up at me. "Yeah, I know who you are."

"How's it going?" I reached out my hand and Adrian shook it routinely. He just shrugged and went off to the living room, closely following behind both of Dan's parents, who had returned to the kitchen. Dan and I were alone at last.

"So? Not so bad, was it?" Dan gleamed adorably up at me and intertwined his fingers in mine.

"No, not so bad. They're really sweet, especially your mum." I was still coming down from my nervous adrenaline high, fully aware that it would return when we all sat together at the table.

"They love you. I just know it."

"You sure?"

"Totally. My dad might take a while to warm up, but that's just because he's a dad. It's nothing against you." He planted a quick kiss on my hand. "And my brother's like that to everyone, he's a total twat so don't worry about him."

"Anything you say, love." I pecked Dan on the head and followed him to the family table. Mrs. Howell cheerfully showed us all to our assigned seats, placing Dan and I across from each other, and me directly next to Adrian. _Oh no. How am I supposed to do this without Dan?_ When we sat down, Adrian looked over to me and just stared for a few seconds, but then all of a sudden made a funny face, pretty much the exact face Dan makes in _Reasons Why Dan's a Fail_. The face looked so uncannily like Dan that I couldn't help but laugh, covering my mouth, as usual.

Adrian smiled back, and seemed friendlier than he was a few seconds ago. Maybe he was just a little shy to meet me? "You're riding the struggle bus right now, aren't you, mate?"

I was so relieved that Adrian was picking up on what I was going through, meeting my boyfriend's family for the first time. "Yeah, but I should hop off pretty soon. Everyone is so nice and welcoming." I became more worried. Was my first impression to everyone that I'm a nervous wreck? I was going more for charming and adorable, but I guess that didn't work out.

"Yeah, we won't bite. Just let loose, man." Adrian discreetly pointed in Mr. Howell's direction and whispered, "He smells fear."

"Smells it?" I squirmed in my seat and Adrian chuckled lightly, passing me a biscuit.

"We still don't know if you've passed the test yet!"

"Is there a test? I have to take a test?" I urgently shot the questions at Adrian and he just grinned.

"No, like our family doesn't know if we approve yet."

"You all know pretty much everything about me, though..." My heart was beating ever faster. Dan must have seen the fear on my overly expressive face as I talked to Adrian.

"Adrian! Switch with me!" Dan whisper-shouted his request to change seats, but Adrian wasn't having it.

"No, I like this seat. I was just getting comfortable!" Sassiness must run in the family! By now, both Howell boys were leaning over the table and talking.

"Adrian. Switch. Now."

"No, I wanna sit with Phil!"

"I can see from across the table that you're being an embarrassing little twat," Dan practically spat the last word, "so I should sit by Phil."

"Sit back down, dickhead. Mom assigned these seats." Adrian leaned back in his chair and put and arm around me. "Phil and I are becoming good buddies and you're ruining it! You get to live with him every day, so quit being so thirsty and jealous. Bitch."

"I'm older than you, so. Fuck off."

"BOYS!" Mrs. Howell was appalled by Dan and Adrian's little fight. It was weird to see them so competitive and furious at each other. "That is not how you act around guests! Be gentlemen." She scowled at both of them, as they stuck their tongues out at each other. "I'm so sorry, Phil. I didn't think my boys, one being a _full grown and independent adult_," she gesticulated to Dan, "would act like they're five years old again.

"No, no, it's fine!" I reassured Mrs. Howell. "I have a brother too, so I get it!"

Dan decided to jump in. "Yeah, but you guys are so sticky sweet to each other that it doesn't count!"

"What are you talking about?" I smiled, all-in-all ignoring the conversation. It felt good to be speaking with Dan. He made me feel so much less nervous.

"Oh, come on Phil! Whenever we all go out, you're always buying him food and being supportive and stuff!" He winked at me from across the table.

Mrs. Howell interjected, "That is how brothers should act! Not like Neanderthals." Adrian chuckled maniacally and made another face at Dan. Dan mouthed the words "suck a dick" to Adrian.

"So Phil, tell us about yourself." The dreaded question came from Mr. Howell, who had stayed quiet thus far. I got that uneasy feeling back, like how I felt in high school right before giving a speech.

"I... Well..." Great start, Phil. "I make youtube videos and I do the Radio 1 show on Sundays with Dan and... I really like lions and hamsters and going swimming." I regurgitated each fact nervously, and Mrs. Howell squeezed my hand.

"You are even more adorable in person!"

"Thanks." I smiled genuinely at the little woman.

"Anything else?" It's like Mr. Howell was looking for a specific answer in his test. What do I do? What do I say? I needed a clue.

"Umm..." I shifted in my seat. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I am madly in love with your son and we've built an amazing life together and I'm sorry I'm so nervous but I really want you to like me and accept us as a couple that would mean the world!" It all came out so fast. No commas. Mr. Howell's face twisted, like he was trying his best not to smile, keeping his stern appearance as much as possible. His eyes gave him away, though. "Sorry." I have no idea why I apologized. I just did it.

"You're alright, Phil." Mr. Howell's eyes diverted to a cake as he put it on his plate. "You're alright."

Dan gave me a familiar look across the table, the same face he always wears when he tells me at home that I'm cute. I really hope I wasn't too awkward!

"Good answer, dude." Adrian whispered to me.

"It's the truth!"

Everyone was eating their cakes and chattering, when I felt a foot touch mine. I made eye contact with Dan who was obviously giggling internally. I drew my foot back so that the Howells wouldn't think I'm weird, laughing by myself in my seat, but Dan's foot kept reaching farther and poking mine. I couldn't control my laughing face, as Dan and I looked at each other. Us smiling at each other like that, it must have been clear to everyone in the room how in love we are.

Mrs. Howell took my hand in hers again and squeezed, but instead of letting go afterwards, she held it in her lap. "I was so happy when Daniel found you, Phil." She kissed my hand. "At first I was a little worried about him staying with somebody our family had never met, but... Now we all know you're a blessing."

"Oh wow, thank you, Mrs. Howell! Dan and I got along so well right from the beginning, so I had no problem taking him in! And now I know it's the best decision I've ever made." I smiled back at Dan, who was beaming.

"It just makes me feel so grateful when I hear Dan talk about you on the phone, about how you take care of him and love him." Tears were welling up in her brown eyes. "I feel much better living so far away from my son, knowing there's an angel watching over him."

My eyes began to water, but I blinked the tears back. Mrs. Howell reached out and hugged me, holding me much longer than normal. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled as the dried her eyes on my shirt, leaving brown makeup stains on the blue fabric.

"No reason to apologize." She kissed my hand once more before letting it go. I couldn't believe how many predisposed emotions Dan's mom had for me. I felt so warm after everything she had said. Wow, she really did love me, didn't she? And the men of the family were definitely coming along.

We all continued eating together, enjoying each others' company. My nerves had melted away and I could just be myself. After we ate, we all took our dishes to the sink for washing.

"Daniel, come here and wash with me!" Dan obeyed immediately and took his place next to his mom at the sink.

"I can help too!"

"No, no Phil! You're our guest! You just make yourself comfortable." She winked.

"Do you like video games?" Adrian poked me in the arm and inquired.

"Yeah, totally!"

"Which ones?"

"Oh ya know, the classics... Mario, Sonic, Crash Bandicoot..."

"Wanna play Super Smash Bros with me?"

"Sure!"

Adrian led me up to his room where be took out the game and another controller. His teal walls were covered with athlete posters and band posters, and his bed stood in the corner, blankets flailed all over the comforter.

"Is it cool if I'm player 1?" Adrian asked me.

"Yeah. I'm always player 2 at home." Adrian giggled and handed me the controller. We were onto the character screen, where Adrian chose Bowser and I chose The Ice Climbers. We talked as the battle went on.

"So you actually love my brother?"

"Of course. How could I not?"

"I don't know." Bowser threw a Pokeball on the ground, revealing a useless Goldeen. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"About four months now, but we kept it on the down low at the start. We told our friends and families about a month ago."

"Yeah, that's why my mom was so eager to meet you. It was one thing when you guys were just flat mates, but you're playing in an entire different ballpark now." My ice climbers picked up a fire flower and blasted a wooden box I found on the stage.

"Absolutely."

"So you guys were just friends and then all of a sudden you guys started dating?"

"It's not that simple." I laughed a little bit. "I think that Dan and I have always been 'more than friends.' When I met Dan for the first time, I knew I felt something totally different from when I met other friends. God, I was the nervousest person ever that day."

"Why were you so nervous?"

"Dan was, and is, beautiful. Stunning. It's hard to not be intimidated by someone like that until you get to know them." Bowser breathed fire onto my ice climbers as they threw ice blocks back at him. "All I could think of is 'wow, I can't believe someone like this is one of my fans and wants to hang out with me.' And once we got to know each other more and more, we became extremely close right from the start."

"So why did it take so long for you guys to get together? If you've been 'more than friends' from the start?"

"It's always more complicated if you're both guys. I thought Dan was pin-straight and couldn't love me back, so I kept my mouth shut for over a year. Dan did the same exact thing about me, until I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell him how I felt."

"How'd you do it?" Adrian looked genuinely curious. Even though the brothers were often assholes to each other, there was true love in his concern for Dan.

"Long story short, we were walking around a park in London, and I just turned around while he was mid-sentence and kissed him. All the confession stuff came later, but actions speak louder than words, ya know?"

"Woah." My ice climbers ran into a bob-omb on accident. "That's actually really intense. Good story, though."

"Thanks! I'm glad you liked it." What I said could barely qualify as a story but, whatever floats his boat.

"Well I'm glad you like my brother." My heart fluttered upon hearing the words of approval escape Adrian's lips.

"Really? You're being serious?"

"Totally serious. All Dan's old girlfriends were either stupid or bitchy. I didn't like any of them. But then you come along, and even though I was a little confused when I found out you were a guy, I quickly figured out that you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Adrian, that means a lot."

"For real though, you guys balance each other out. Dan's vulgar, but you're squeaky clean. Dan's feisty but you're super sweet. It just makes sense to me, that you'd end up together. You balance each other out."

My whole body felt warm and I couldn't control my smile. "Did I pass the test?"

"Definitely. You passed my dad's as soon as you told him you're madly in love with Dan!" Adrian chuckled at the memory. "It takes a lot of guts to look someone's parent in the eye and say that."

"Thanks, man. I was freaking out right before. It just spewed out and I didn't even think about it."

"It was the funniest thing ever."

We continued playing until Dan came in and took a seat next to me. He snugged up on my arm, showing affection. "How's it going?"

"Good!" Adrian said it loud and proud. "I really like Phil."

"Seriously, Ad? I thought you hated everybody!" Dan giggled and squeezed my arm.

"Phil's cool, you're allowed to keep him around."

Dan and I both smiled big, and he kissed my cheek.

"You're allowed to keep him around as long as you're not mushy gushy!"

"Fine, fine! Whatever." Dan's eyes met mine sweetly.

"Dan and Phil, you guys are all set up in Dan's old room!" Mrs. Howell called from the doorway. "Off to bed, you've had a long day!"

"Thanks Mrs. Howell!" I turned to Adrian, handing him the controller. "This was fun, it was great talking to you."

"Yeah, Phil. Good night!"

Dan and I walked down the hall and entered a cute room with sky blue walls, a clean desk space, and a twin bed with neatly folded quilts on it. Mrs. Howell showed me where I can put my stuff, and wrapped me in one of the quilts lovingly.

"Good night, boys!" She kissed us both on the cheek and left us alone in Dan's old room. As soon as the door closed all the way, Dan strode over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips, a kiss he had been holding onto for too long.

"You were so great today."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Everyone loves you, even my little brother." We kissed again and kept our faces close.

"I'm so glad they like me. I love you so much, Dan, and it's so important to me that your family sees that."

"Mission accomplished, then." Dan and I laid on the small bed that barely had room for the two of us, and we snuggled as close together as we could. Dan flipped over, putting us in a spooning position, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his tiny waist and buried my face in his soft hair, occasionally stopping to kiss his neck and he pressed back against me. I loved holding Dan like this. We were so peaceful, loving, and intimate in the tiny bed as we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Howells 2

I woke up a multitude of times throughout the night, but it wasn't the obnoxious, frustrating type of not being able to stay asleep. It was the comforting type that keeps you aware of the phases of the sun, the dew on the window, your partner's heartbeat. The alarm clock read 4:26 AM. Looking out Dan's window, I noticed through the spacey blinds that the sun was sitting just below the horizon, creating an orange glow to seep through and cover Dan's body in warm segments of light.

I drowsily played with Dan's brown hair, twisting it loosely in my fingers, or gently petting him as if I was petting a cat. Slowly running my fingertips along the lines of Dan's body, I could fully appreciate every curve and crook in his beautiful structure, observing the details on this fine piece of art. Still asleep, Dan brushed my hands, which were now resting on his rigid hips, against his own and snuggled his body even closer to me than it was before in the tiny bed. I planted small, mindless kisses on the back of his head and his cheek while he slept, and when I kissed behind his ear he let out a soft purr.

I don't know when or how, but sometime I fell back to a dreamless sleep while I was holding Dan. We were so comfortable in that position, like two puzzle pieces who finally found their connection, and just resting together in peace. I felt fingertips touching my eyes and nose, causing my eyes to flutter open and my body to awaken.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Dan cooed and gently kissed my lips. He looked so beautiful staring up at me, his eyes like melted chocolate, his hair beginning to curl, little wisps framing his face.

"Good morning, love." I ran my fingers through Dan's curls, enjoying them now because I knew they would be gone once he plugged in the straightener. The alarm clock read 8:00 AM, and the sun was suspended in the sky, fully illuminating the entire room so that we could see every knick knack and detail without turning on a lamp.

"I thought that maybe we should wake up earlier than usual so that we don't seem like slobs who sleep till noon every day." Dan giggled and touched our noses together.

"I totally agree!" I sat up and removed the quilts from our bodies, and a wave of heat escaped from the confinement of the blankets. I had no idea how much heat Dan and I had harvested under the fabric last night.

"Yeah, they were pretty mad when I dropped out of uni so getting up early shows that I'm doing something with my life, right?" We both realized how little sense Dan's plan made, but I would gladly get up early if it would make him feel better. My parents once told me that it's more polite to get up early than sleep in if you're staying in someone's house, so I had my phone alarm set for 8:30 anyway.

"8 o'clock. Look how classy we are!" Dan giggled again and I kissed his pink lips softly, then again, then again. I was enjoying him way too much to stop when he turned his face.

"Not _now_, Phil!"

"Mm, sorry babe. You're just delicious." Dan blushed till his cheeks were stained with splotchy patches of red, and he gave me one last morning kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything."

Dan and I took showers, brushed our teeth, and got dressed in his old bathroom. The walls were a muted blue-green shade, and there were duck decorations on the soap dispenser, tissue box, shower mat, and shower curtain. I quacked my best duck noise at Dan while I poked him playfully in the sides, ruining his focus while he styled his hair. It was always funny, watching Dan be so concentrated on doing his hair perfectly every morning.

Dan and I sauntered downstairs, following the smell of bacon and toast. After sharing one more private kiss on the stairs, we found Mrs. Howell cooking happily in the kitchen, wearing a cute blue plaid apron over her clothes. Mr. Howell was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking a coffee.

"Good, morning boys! How'd you sleep?" Mrs. Howell chirped like the morning bird songs.

"Just fine, thanks!" I replied energetically. Maybe I was a morning person after all. Dan walked up to his mom and kissed her on the cheek, which made her smile from ear to ear. It was so cute, seeing Dan interact with his family members.

Mrs. Howell finished cooking and Adrian came downstairs shortly, clearly not "awake" yet, just following the breakfast scented wafts that circled the house. Of course, Mrs. Howell made too much food so we all ate to our heart's desire and beyond.

Everybody put their dishes in the sink and then went about their business. Both Mr. and Mrs. Howell took the weekend off of work, so they stayed busy around the house and visited with Dan and I quite a lot.

"Hey Phil, can I show you something?" Dan asked the question innocently, but I saw something flicker in his eyes. I think I knew what was coming next, but it was just a show for the family.

"Sure Dan, where?"

"In my room." Dan lead the way upstairs, and once we were out of his family's eyesight, he turned around and gave me a seductive wink. What a little deviant.

We entered his room and Dan quickly shut the door behind us. "If you hear someone coming, pretend you're packing your stuff, okay?"

"Okay, but-" I was cut off by Dan's lips, but I didn't mind one bit. The kiss was so full of passion that I nearly melted into him. My hands were soon all over Dan's back, touching the slight curves of his waist and admiring the angularity of his hips. I was so lost under his spell that I almost didn't notice the footsteps we heard outside.

Dan and I quickly pushed each other away and started putting yesterday's clothes in our suitcases, just in time for the door to swing open. Mr. Howell stood in the doorway, which struck the right amount of fear in my heart. Dan looked up at me, excitement flashing in his brown eyes. This was almost too much to handle.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"Getting packed and cleaning up for when we leave tonight." Dan's voice was so steady and calm. Thank god he spoke instead of me, I would've never managed such a nonchalant tone right now.

"It's going to be hard to see you leave again, son. You live so far away now and your mother, little brother and I miss you every day." Mr. Howell's voice had a twinge of sorrow in it, but I could tell he was trying to hide it. Dan went up and hugged him tight, father and son together. After they broke off, Mr. Howell turned to me.

"Phil, I never took you on a tour of the house. Sorry for my lack of manners..."

"No, no, that's totally fine!" I was still so nervous from almost being caught making out with his son.

"Can I take you around now?"

"Sure thing!" I dropped everything that was in my hand and stood at attention. Dan got up too, and stood next to me.

"Daniel, is it okay if I just take Phil? I want to talk to him alone."

"Oh, um, I guess so?" Dan bid his farewells and my heart was pounding like a bass drum as Mr. Howell and I left Dan's room.

"How do you like your stay so far?" Dan's father asked me.

"It's been great! Thank you for your hospitality! Everything has been wonderful!" Calm down, Phil. It was an easy question. By now, Mrs. Howell and Adrian were pretty much dear friends of mine, but I haven't had a bonding experience with Mr. Howell yet. To be honest, he scared the crap out of me. I don't know of that will ever change. He is so intimidating.

"Right here is the bathroom, Adrian's room, his bathroom..." Mr. Howell pointed out each room and I observed them as if I had never seen them before. He lead me back to the staircase and we walked down quietly. He turned his head towards me, his expression resembling that of a statue.

"You're truly in love with my son then, eh Phil?" Here comes the curveball.

"Yes, very much, sir!" He locked his brown eyes with my blue and stared for a while, then might have cracked a smile. It was too close to call.

"Do you think you're going to date for a long time? Or do you go about your life dating lots of people casually and then breaking up with them?" If I answered this one wrong, he probably would have strangled me right then and there.

"Yes, I hope we're together for years and years, and we grow old together! And no, I don't casually date a lot of people."

"Did you say 'grow old together?'"

"Umm... Well that probably sounds really crazy since Dan and I have only been dating for a few months but... We've known each other for years and get along so well, I really have a hard time picturing myself living or being with someone else by this point. Honestly." What was this, _Confessions Round Two: Starring Phil?_ It seems like every time I speak with Mr. Howell, I'm proving Dan and I's love.

"Thanks for your straight answers." Mr. Howell patted me on the shoulder and showed me the rest of the house.

After the tour was over, Dan found me in the garage, his father showing me his golf clubs. Mr. Howell was really into the sport, and said that we should all play together sometime.

"Hello, guys!" Dan quickly retook his place by my side and looked up at me. "How was the tour?"

"It was great! The house is beautiful, really."

"Dad, I'm going to show Phil the back yard!"

"Okay, see you two later."

Dan took my hand and dragged me around to behind the house where there was a small tool shed and a swing set. He turned around, kissing me passionately, before we approached the small, dark structure.

"I want you so badly right now..." I moaned in between kisses, and Dan smiled mischievously as he unlocked the door with a key he extracted from his pocket. We heard a click, then a voice.

"Hey Phil! Heeyyyy Phil!" It was Adrian, running towards us from the house. He approached us and asked what we were doing.

"I'm showing him the shed." Dan spoke impatiently.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Bye, Adrian."

"No, wait, I need Phil!"

"So do fucking I!"

Adrian stared up at me with big brown eyes, tugging my sleeve. "I really need your help with something. Can you please help me?"

I couldn't resist the puppy dog expression that he and his brother apparently had both inherited. "Of course I can help you. With what?"

"I need you to hold some pieces of cardboard up so I can glue them. I'm doing a project for history and I have to make a war structure," Adrian explained.

"Ask mom, Adrian!" Dan was fuming at his younger brother, who had proven to be an effective cock-block.

"She's busy right now! And don't you want us to spend time with Phil and get to know him, Dan?! Don't you want us to like him?!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Then let him help with the project and score major points with mom and dad!"

"Fine, twat."

Adrian took us to the kitchen table where his supplies were set up. I carefully followed all of his directions on where to put each piece, and how to align it with the next one. Building a World War II trench is much harder than it looks.

Throughout the building process, Adrian chattered lively with me about his school and his friends, telling me details about his favorite movies and hobbies. It was really nice to know more about Dan's brother, but it was hard to enjoy Adrian's company with Dan sitting angrily across the table. We finished the project within a half hour, and Adrian thanked me sweetly and gave me a hug, making me feel like a true part of the family.

Dan and I strode away, and as soon as we were alone in the living room, a room that is completely open to other rooms, Dan attacked my face with his lips and kissed along my jawline, making me moan unintentionally.

"We can't do this right here... We have to go somewhere else, Dan." Dan kept kissing my neck as his hands worked their way up my shirt, feeling the contours of my back, pulling me closer to him.

"I need you right now Phil." Dan nibbled near my ear lobe, a special spot for me. He pulled away a bit teasingly, and ran his fingers through my hair and giving me his sexiest look. His burning eyes and little smiles made me weak in the knees every time.

"There you boys are!" Mrs. Howell was the speaker, still wearing the apron. She took us both my surprise and we jumped, adrenaline pulsating through our bodies now. "Phil, do you like to chop carrots? You seem like the kind of guy who would!"

"He seems like he likes chopping carrots...?" Dan asked the question, confused, but I just went with it.

"Yeah, chopping vegetables is the best! Super fun."

"Then I have a job for you, sweetie!" Mrs. Howell took my hand and once we were in the kitchen, gave me a knife and cutting board. I felt a hostile air hang about Dan as he followed us, literally growling.

We just couldn't catch a break, could we?

"I made this for you, as a welcome gift!" Mrs. Howell gave me a folded square, which upon further inspection turned out to be my very own apron! It was blue and green, "like your eyes," she had said, and it had a blue "P" on the front pocket. She gave Dan a similar one in shades of red, with a "D" on the pocket. Dan and I's eye contact communicated that we had to go along with this one, regardless of how horny we were.

When we put the aprons on, Mrs. Howell beamed and went on about what cute boys we are, and she hugged us both tightly. It was actually the second most adorable thing ever, followed by her son, of course. She was just excited to be able to spend time with her son again, and she seemed to love spending time with me, too.

I chopped the vegetables for tonight's dinner, and in between every item she gave me to chop she called me cutie, sweetie, Philly, etc. It warmed my heart to hear Dan's mom call me those cute names. I was efficient in my chopping, focusing on size consistency and rhythm, but Dan was lazy at his and mostly watched me chop my carrots. Now and then he would come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, resting his head on my back, and I turned around a bit and kissed Dan's head. Mrs. Howell squealed in delight when she saw this, and commented on how cute we looked and how lovely I treated her son. I blushed violently until everything I was told to do was done.

Soon after Dan and I finished our jobs, Mrs. Howell was preparing dinner. Dan and I were about to escape to his room, before I heard what must have been the two most dreaded words in the world to Dan.

"Baby pictures?"

"NO. MUM. NO."

"Daniel, don't you want Phil to see how cute you were as a baby? Oh Phil you gotta see this." she took a scrapbook off of the living room shelf and flipped it open to the first page. "This is baby Dan in the bubble bath! Isn't he just precious?!"

I could not contain my awes! Baby Dan was sitting in a little orange tub filled with bubbles, little curls of hair sticking up from his head. It was so adorable that I just about fainted! Dan was squirming uncomfortably on the sofa next to us, definitely embarrassed by the pictures.

"Dan, you are the cutest person in the whole world! Then /and/ now!"

"Look at his little butt sticking out of the water! My baby boy!"

"MOM! Stop!"

"Daniel you are so cute and look! Phil is having a field day with these!"

I oohed and awwed at more and more pictures. One was of baby Dan eating a pancake at his high chair, one was Dan in a miniature football uniform on a grassy field, and another was toddler Dan making a sand castle at the beach with a seagull supervising his work. It was so great to see the pictures because up until now I only had seen adult Dan. I found myself wishing that I had met him sooner, so that I could have someway watched him grow.

Dan was holding a decorative pillow he found on the sofa and played with the beads as we looked through the pictures. I had no idea how he could be embarrassed of the adorable pictures, but I guess one would be extremely self-critical if they went through their whole life in perfection. I casted a glance over to Mrs. Howell that communicated that maybe we should stop looking at the pictures, as Dan wasn't having as much fun with it.

I took one of Dan's twiddling hands in mine and kissed it. Dan looked away as if he was upset, but I knew he was just being dramatic and wasn't truly hurt by any of this. I didn't know what would make him feel better, and come back to me, so I just said what I'd been feeling.

"You're so beautiful, Dan. I've only known you as an adult and that's why I was so excited to see those pictures of you. I love you and I want to see every side if you, every stage of your life. I want to be the one that knows you the most." Leaning over and kissing his cheek sweetly, I swear I could feel the blood rushing to his face.

We all ate the delicious dinner together and the whole family was so talkative and sweet, that it made me feel silly for being worried about meeting Dan's family. Dan and I bid our farewells and left the Howell household, both of us claiming a hug from each family member before leaving. They were so cute, staying on the porch and waving until the car was out of sight.

"Alone at last!" Dan said sexily as he drove. "I'm gonna pull over so I can finally do the things I wanted to do to you all day!"

"No way Daniel!" I retorted. "There's no way we'll get the job done in the car or in some gross public place. You'll have to wait until we get home so I can make it good for you, okay?"

Dan glanced over to me, clearly frustrated, and floored the gas pedal. He sped all the way home, cutting the three hour drive to two hours. There was nothing even slightly legal about it.

As soon as we walked in the flat, we dropped our bags at the doorway, forgetting about them for the rest of the night. I took Dan's face in my hands and pulled it to mine, kissing him hard and passionately, causing him to moan at my touch. We continued kissing and our hands were all over our bodies, as if we were exploring each other for the first time.

I picked Dan up bridal style, carrying him to our bedroom as I stared deeply into his eyes the whole way. His brown eyes melted at the sight of my blue ones and he whispered something quietly into the air.

"I love you, Phil."

"Dan..." I laid him gently down onto the bed and hovered over him, kissing his face and down his neck, chest, abs, everywhere. "I am so in love with you. Every part of you."

Even before sharing this night of passion, I felt so intimate, so close to Dan in ways I had never felt before. Getting to know his family, his setting as he grew up, his past, his everything, gave me a new and more widespread outlook on Dan's life. Now I was able to see Dan as so many more things. He was a son, a brother, a team mate, an artist, a musician, a creator, and most importantly, the love of my life.

"What are you smiling about?" Dan asked before wrapping his legs around my waist.

"Oh, nothing, Dan." He gave me a look that indicated that I was crazy, which I already knew I was. Crazy for him, at least. I kissed and touched the love of my life to my heart's desire all night, enjoying every moment with him in sweet freedom.


End file.
